Aishiteru Song-Fic AsaKiku
by Tsuki Alvarado
Summary: Perder al que fue y es el amor de tu vida, al que tanto has querido no se puede superar de la noche a la mañana. A veces aún lo amas...


**Hola~. /o/**

**Hace milenios no paso a dejar algo, y bueno, aprovechando la ocasión se me ocurrió hacer este song-fic que puede estar muy corto o no muy bien desarrollado pero bueno, la idea se entiende. uvu**

_**Personajes:**_

_Japón-Kiku Honda._

_Inglaterra-Arthur Kirkland._

_**Canción:**__Aishiteru - Ken Hirai_

**_Link en YouTube: watch?v=oRCLuesepio_**

_**Advertencias:**_

_Puede que la personalidad de los personajes no sea la correcta. Lamento mucho si llega a pasar eso.  
Si lloran, pues, también lo siento.(?)_

_**Enjoy it~!**_

* * *

**_Aishiteru_**

_Song-Fic: AsaKiku_

**_Oye, ¿Dónde estás?  
Tan solo déjame oír tu voz.  
Incluso si no se cumpliese mi deseo.  
Seguiré gritándolo, te amo._**

Habían pasado ya unos dos años desde que se separaron. Para ambos seguía siendo una herida de apenas un día, no lo sabían, pero sentían lo mismo. Se extrañaban con todo su corazón. Azares del destino, ¿Cómo iban a saber que todo eso sucedería? Nadie lo sabía, fue algo imprevisto, algo que jamás pudieron entender. "Las cosas pasan por algo" Pero a ellos les dolía. Aunque pensaran que para el otro era fácil.

El inglés se encontraba mirando a la ventana, estaba lloviendo a fuera, era un 17 de Agosto, vaya día para que el cielo estuviera triste, reflejaba lo que él sentía. Pensaba en tantas cosas, su mente era muy confusa, pero en algo se concentraba: En aquel pelinegro que tanto amaba y hasta la fecha, ama. ¿Por qué se tuvieron que separar? ¿Por qué no podría ser perfecto?

Oye, ¿Puedes oír mi voz… y mi canción?  
Mis lágrimas no pueden derramarse.  
Pero mi cuerpo completo está llorando.

—Kiku… — Dijo con voz temblorosa, hubiera querido que todos los momentos felices duraran para siempre. Aquellos que en algún momento le hicieron feliz, ahora hacían que todo su cuerpo sintiera una enorme nostalgia, ya no podía llorar más, pero el cielo lo hacía por él. O eso quería pensar.

¿Qué habría hecho mal para que todo se esfumara? Realmente quisiera saber una respuesta para esa pregunta eterna. Pero por más "Si hubiera" que su cabeza formulaba, ninguno podría ser resuelto, porque los "hubiera" no existen, por más que fuera cruel aquello.

Temblando de nuevo, hacía frío, pero no era un frío normal. Era uno diferente, de esos fríos solitarios que nada podría quitarlo. Ni el fuego mismo podría estar calentando, su soledad se le hacía fría, realmente desearía tener una respuesta.

**_El día que nos conocimos.  
Tu silueta se reflejó en mis ojos con la forma del amor._**

Cerró los ojos. Pudo recordar cuando se enamoraron, cuando él quedó perdidamente enamorado de su piel blanca, su cabello negro azabache. Cuando al fin lo vio entre toda la gente que estaba cerca de él. Cuando se dijo "Es él" y no quiso renunciar jamás a su amor. Hasta la fecha no lo hacía, pero, ¿Por qué? Pregunta infinita de su mente.

…

_—__Oh, sorry, no me di cuenta de que estabas ah, ¿Te encuentras bien?— El asiático le sonrió levemente, asintiendo._

_—__No se preocupe, estoy bien. Muchas gracias— Hizo una ligera reverencia antes de irse. Y el rubio quedó ahí, viendo su silueta alejarse, tan delgada y pura a sus ojos… _

**_Y si mi pecho ha de ser destrozado.  
O si han de arrancarme el corazón.  
No me importa, tan solo quiero volver a abrazarte._**

No. Ese recuerdo de nuevo. Se abrazó a si mismo, posando su mano sobre donde se supone está el corazón, apretando ahí, justo donde le dolía. Si las emociones están en el cerebro, ¿Por qué duele tanto el corazón?

Cada vez se abrazaba más a si mismo, más y más.

—Quiero volver a sentir tu calor, tus cálidos abrazos…

**_Tu cabello, tus dedos, tus mejillas, tus cejas y labios.  
Quisiera poder acariciarlos una vez más.  
Pues estoy seguro que mis brazos fueron hechos únicamente para abrazarte._**

Mientras tanto el japonés igual recordaba aquella época feliz. Quisiera llorar de forma suelta, pero su orgullo no lo deja, unas lágrimas rebeldes recorrían sus mejillas pálidas. Estaba sentado en el pequeño jardín de su casa. Refugiado de las lágrimas del cielo, mirando un pequeño charco de agua donde vio el espejismo de su querido.

Juraba que podía ver su rostro, ojos verde esmeralda, cabellos rubios. Unas cejas pobladas muy curiosas. Sus dedos temblorosos cuando lo intentaba abrazar.

Y sus labios, aquellos tan suaves y que cariñosamente lo besaban mientras sus brazos lo rodeaban y se sentía protegido de todo. Cuando era feliz en esos momentos, que para él, parecían una eternidad. Que el tiempo se paraba tan sólo por ellos dos. Para ellos dos.

**_Oye, inclusive si tú, perdieses tu color.  
Y te volvieses un sueño.  
No te olvidaré, no puedo borrarte de mí.  
Pues tu nombre está escrito en todo mi cuerpo._**

Aún pasando años ya de lo ocurrido, no podía olvidarlo. Lo ha visto muchas veces, pero ambos se ignoran, como si no existiesen. Y aunque algunas cosas se difuminaban con el tiempo. Siempre recordaría la calidez de su tacto contra su piel cada vez que en las noches se juntaban los amantes para acompañar a la luna y las estrellas. Siendo la envidia de los astros por poder estar juntos sin ningún problema y ser uno parte del otro para siempre.

Eso jamás podría borrarlo. No puede olvidar algo que tanto amó. Algo que lo hacía sentir único y especial, diferente a los demás. Porque poseía algo que los demás no. El amor de Arthur Kirkland.

**_El día en que nos volvimos uno solo.  
Seguí tus labios, mientras estos formaban las palabras "te amo"._**

Aquella noche especial, la primera de todas, aquella donde la luna era más brillante que nada, donde las estrellas se teñían de colores y tintineaban como luz de luciérnagas. Era todo tan perfecto, justo cuando ambos terminaron de entregarse el uno al otro, se dijeron palabras de amor al oído.

Tan perfecto, tan único, para ambos era el momento más especial en sus vidas.

¿Por qué tenía que acabar?

…

_—__Kiku…— Besó su frente de forma delicada y amorosa, acercándose más a él—.I love you…  
El otro sólo le dedico una risa en bajo, causando un sonrojo en el ojiverde. Besó su mejilla. —Aishiteru mo…_

**_…_**

**_Y si han de destrozarse mis sueños.  
O han de arrebatarme este amor.  
No me importa, tan solo quiero volver a abrazarte._**

Recordar aquellos brazos fuertes que siempre lo acogían, le hacía soñar con el regreso, con el volver a estar con él. Pero ahora era tan diferente, tan difícil, tan complicado. No había forma en la que sus sueños se hicieran realidad. Tonto orgullo. Lo maldecía porque por su culpa acabo todo. Acabaron los bellos momentos.

Tan sólo quería volver a esos brazos y sentirse protegido como en aquellos viejos tiempos.

**_Quisiera poder devolverte aquella quebradiza sonrisa.  
Y esos labios ya intangibles… quisiera darles calor.  
Cuando caigas, estaré ahí para atraparte.  
Tu hermosura es infinita._**

_..._

_Habían pasado algunos años de que iniciaron a ser novios._

_Un 17 de agosto, el cielo estaba muy oscuro, las nubes grises parecían llorar. Llevaban semanas peleados, nadie sabía la razón, todos estaban confundidos, ninguno quiso dar explicación alguna sobre el problema. Ese mismo día acabaron la relación, ninguno quiso disculparse, ninguno de los dos quiso dar razones para recapacitar._

_La última imagen que ambos tuvieron fue del rostro del otro que miraron fijamente, con las ganas de besar de nuevo esos labios. Abrazarse._

_Pero eso no iba a pasar…_

_Al irse del parque donde estaban empezó a llover, tal cual como en sus corazones hacía._

_…_

—Sumimasen…— Dijo el japonés que miraba aún el reflejo del charco del agua, aquella figura tan hermosa.

**_[…]_**

**_¿Sabes? Donde sea que estés, aún puedo oír tu voz.  
Hasta que mi deseo llegue a hacerse realidad.  
Seguiré gritándolo.  
Te amo._**

Y ambos al mismo tiempo miraron al cielo. Viendo como la lluvia caía frente sus ojos y sus sueños con ella.

—Aún te amo…— Dijeron al mismo tiempo. Y al mismo tiempo como si el viento se llevara sus deseos, escucharon la voz del otro decir aquella frase, haciendo que voltearan a ver a todos lados.

Pero algo así era imposible. ¿Verdad?

* * *

**Mejor tarde que nunca(?). Ojalá les haya gustado. Soy mala escribiendo y muy perezosa como para desarrollar la historia como se debe, además de que la hice de ayer para hoy. :'D**

**Si les gustó, pues, ¿Review?**

**Bye bye~. **


End file.
